Miamaru, Loaded and ready to kill
by Miamaru Urashima I A.K.A Miamaru the Shadowslayer
Summary: Miamaru's back, loaded, cocked, and ready to kill, He's got deadly aim too, I am the Original creater of Miamaru, Thanx so much Sanriochan, for letting me use your account and Pen name
1. chapter 1: new beginnings

Disclaimer: Almost all of the characters are owned by Ken Akamatsu, if you sue me, I am poor so, you won't get anything anyway. Miamaru's back!!

Chapter 1 " I'm dreaming of a White Christmas, seriously"

It was dark and stormy, off the coast of Florida, Hurricane Jack had stricken. A solitary team of men remained.

The man who seemed to be the leader roared, " WHERE'S BLUE SQUAD, WHAT HAPPENED, HE JUST DISAPPEARED, THAT CAN'T PHYSICALLY HAVE HAPPENED, GODDAMMIT DON'T SIT THERE LOOKIN' LIKE AN IDIOT, TELL ME!!!"

" I'm sorry sir, the whole platoon was wiped out with a single blow, we had no time to fire, I'm the only one left sir."

The man stared at the raging hurricane and sighed with a hint of growl and whispered. " him"

" Beg pardon sir?"

" Nothing, get back to the ACOM."

" yessir"

Back in Japan, The snow was falling heavily. A lone figure appeared near the Hinata Inn, the figure was donned in a hooded sweater with the hood up, and blue jeans. He walked toward the Inn, and was walking up the stairs. Motoko Aoyama, age 15 was drinking some tea, when she heard the snow crunch. She quietly stole outside and greeted this hooded figure.

" So, how did the mission go?"

" Very well, All those men, dead, I hate my job."

" then quit."

" It's not that easy, I have a position in the U.S C.I.A, this could be considered terrorism against the country, I can't fight off the whole of America. No, how's everyone?"

" Good, sleeping like a log, Shinobu spent half the night worrying about where you were, next time, let me go with you."

" I can't risk your life along with mine, It's bad enough you found out about my job, my hell is only for me, I can't let you be tortured along with me." Then he started walking away.

" Oh Miamaru." Motoko added. As Miamaru turned around, Motoko grabbed him and gave him a soft kiss.

" What was that for?"

" For good luck next mission, since I can't come with you."

" Oh, Motoko, sigh" Miamaru sadly sighed.

" Urashima, you're so brave, and you're not willing to share your burden, even if anyone asks. Even if that was one kiss, I have poured all my feelings for you in it. I promise, I will become as strong as you one day, then you'll have to take me along." Motoko found that she no longer felt cold, nontheless, she went inside. Miamaru literally fell on top of his bed. He was passed out for who knows how long, when he woke up, the first thing he saw was a gun pointed to his head.

" Crap, I forgot." Miamaru thought

" Well, well, long time no see Charlie." Miamaru cooly said

" Yeah, there's quite a bounty on your head, I'm here to collect it."

" Oh, really? Well, Sorry to upset you." As he said that, he rolled to the side as Charlie pulled the trigger. Paint splattered everywhere. They both bursted out laughing.

" Still as quick as ever I see."

" Naw, you're just slow."

" So, I've been given a vacation, how about you?"

" No, it sucks, I'm a class one remember, long hours, and no vacations"

" Oh yeah, well that sucks"

" good to see you though."

" yeah, sorry for not picking you up at the Airport."

" It's all right, these Taxis are faster than you anyway."

" Anyway, lets go to lunch somewhere." Miamaru yelled out

" Oy, everyone, howdya like to go to Tokyo's Finest for lunch." There was a cheer from outside the door.

" How did you know that they were there."

" They didn't promote me for nothin you know."

Everyone hopped in Seta's van and went to the resturaunt. While there, they enjoyed the nicest of foods, which I can't list or I'M gonna start to get hungry. anyway, like I was saying, Shinobu and Miamaru were out on the Dance floor doing a slow waltz. All of a sudden, Miamaru's Ki senses flared up and he realized that he was being watched, Charlie noticed it too.

" Shinobu, you look hungry, you haven't eaten all day I bet, you should have some lobster, It's really good."

" Okay then, be back in a minute." Shinobu sang cheerily. After she was gone.

" Okay Charlie, on three, One..... Two......THREE!!" They dashed off to be rewarded with a satysfying thud where they had been moments ago, A man, about 29, maybe older, came out of nowhere with his Shinai drawn had landed there. His sword would have sliced Miamaru in two. Charlie and Miamaru were muttering something under their breaths when, their hands lit up in flames, this was THEIR doing. They turned to fight the odd man only to see that he was already in front of them. They split up and attacked from both sides. He was decimated in a matter of seconds. kThey later had seen that all of the Hinata residents had just witness that fight.

" Well, I heard that their Salmon is really good here." Miamaru and Charlie Chorus together

" what was THAT?" all the girls chorused.

" Crap, gotta get out of here." They dashed off in different directions.

" Where we gonna meet?"

" The usual place."

" But I can't teleport past 300 miles at a time." Charlie exclaimed,

" I'll wait then, sheesh." Then Miamaru disappeared.


	2. Before the Hammer drops

Miamaru had just blinked into existence in a calm place that had a clear running stream, pond, and waterfall. He sighed, went to the pond, bent down, took a sip, looked at his reflection, then pulled a face that had signs of self-hate and disgust to himself. He splashed at the reflection as if expecting change, and walked away. Minutes later Charlie came up panting, " I hate when you do that."

" Hmmmm, three minutes, better than last time."

" STOP THAT!!"

" okay, okay, gawd Drama King."

" what was that?"

" nothing, nothing."

" Anyway, who the hell was that!?"

" no idea, anyway, what's the deal with this whole damn thing? Why can't we just quit, The only way out is in a box."

" Yeah, dammit, wish I were a class 5."

" Yeah, those were the days."

" Anyway, what do we do now?"

" I dunno, guess I'm gonna have to go back and Explain everything."

" But, what'll my family do in the meantime?"

" Stay with us, since Keitaro let me have the deed to the hotel, I'm Kanrin ( manager)"

"It's all good though."

" Go to your family, tell them to pack, I'll be in sthe Hotel."

" okay." And with a nod, Charlie blinked out of existence."

" (sigh) Why does this always happen to us?" Miamaru sadly sighed. Then, he too blinked out of existence. Later, In Alaska, Charlie blinked into existence again. Charlie had gathered his family of Mother, Father and sister about 13, he was 14. They left and found that a private jet had been arranged for them. You've been planning this, you're always one step ahead of us, Charlie thought. When they were on the Jet Charlie said, " I have to tell you something."

" Us too." Mom and Dad said.

" Also me," followed sister.

" Okay, at the same time."

" I'm in the C.I.A" They all said. Wow talk about awkward. Somewhere in the distance, a dog barked, just kidding, They did, sit there open mouthed as the jet zoomed along.

Sorry this was a bit short guys and gals, but I have an amazing thing called a life and school. so I'll make it up in CHAPTER 3.


End file.
